guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Mussa Yakubi
Mohammed Mussa Yakubi is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1165. JTF-GTMO reports that he was born on February 15, 1966, in Gardiz , Afghanistan. Mohammed Mussa Yakubi was transferred to Afghanistan on July 26, 2008. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Yakubi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_48_3249-3297.pdf#3}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Mussa Yakubi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 3-10 allegations :'' -- The general summary of Yakubi's association with terrorism was missing from the transcript. -- :#''The detainee immediate superior is a known Taliban security officer. :#''The detainee immediate supervisor was identified as a member in Harakat-e-Mnlavi. :#''When captured, the detainee's brother had in his possession a card identifying him as a member of Hezb-I-Islami (HIG). :'' -- The general summary of Yakubi's hostile activity is missing from the transcript. -- :#''The detainee was present at the site of an attack (remotely controlled IED (Improvised Explosive Device)) on U.S. Forces near Gardez, Afghanistan on 4 June 03. :#''At the time of his capture, the detainee had under his control an 82 mm Mortar, ammunition for that Mortar, and a tin filled with gunpowder. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Yakubi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_11_21662-22010.pdf#298}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohammed Mussa Yakubi's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 298-314 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on July 26, 2008. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1966 births